1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playlist search device, a playlist search method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is known a content playback apparatus for playing contents of sound, static images and moving images continuously in accordance with a playlist created in advance. The playlist is index information of a plurality of contents to be played continuously, and the contents are arranged in the playback order. The playlist is characterized in that the contents to be played back continuously are arranged with predetermined continuity, association and the like therebetween.
A user creates a playlist by himself and utilizes it on the playback apparatus. In addition, the user obtains a playlist exposed to public view on the network or recorded in an external medium and utilizes it on the playback apparatus.
Here, in recent years, as usable playlists increase more, it becomes more difficult for the user to select a playlist that matches his preference. For this reason, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-287256, there has been proposed a system for searching for and displaying an associated playlist similar to a playlist containing played contents.